


Чужой жених

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он влюблен с шестнадцати. Помолвлен с семнадцати. В без малого восемнадцать он едва не прыгает от радости, назначая дату свадьбы на конец июня, сразу после дня рождения, и убеждает всех и каждого, что первым у них с Дереком обязательно родится альфа.</p><p>А за два дня до венчания его сбивает пьяный водитель. Насмерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Он влюблен с шестнадцати. Помолвлен с семнадцати. В без малого восемнадцать он едва не прыгает от радости, назначая дату свадьбы на конец июня, сразу после дня рождения, и убеждает всех и каждого, что первым у них с Дереком обязательно родится альфа.

А за два дня до венчания его сбивает пьяный водитель. Насмерть.

Стайлз до сих пор не может поверить в то, что произошло.

В то, что его брата больше нет. Что сегодня в церкви, вместо церемонии венчания, их всех ждет отпевание. И похороны.

Господи, его старшего брата сейчас похоронят рядом с мамой! Вот прямо сейчас опустят в соседнюю могилу!

\- Нет! Нет! Вы не можете! Нет!!! – Кричит Стайлз, отчаянно вырываясь из чьих-то рук. – Анджей!  
\- Тише, Стайлз, тише, прошу тебя! – Уговаривает знакомый голос. – Успокойся, пожалуйста, нам всем тяжело!..  
\- Мне плевать! Анджей! – Упрямо зовет Стайлз, уткнувшись зареванным лицом в пахнущую виски и древесным парфюмом грудь.  
\- Пожалуйста, не плачь! Ну пожалуйста, Господи!  
\- Как? Как мы будем без него? Как ТЫ будешь без него, Дерек? – Четко спрашивает Стайлз, неожиданно отстраняясь и пытливо заглядывая в такие же, как у него, покрасневшие, с опухшими веками, но не карие, а серо-зеленые глаза.  
\- Я не знаю, Стайлз. – Болезненно выдыхает Дерек и снова, еще крепче, чем прежде, прижимает будто одеревеневшего омегу к себе.  
\- Почему? Почему он?! Почему не я?!  
\- Замолчи! Замолчи, Господи. – Дерек почти готов сорваться и начать выть и причитать вместе со Стайлзом, если тот сейчас же не прекратит.  
\- Анджей… – В последний раз жалобно всхлипывает парень и затихает, будто тумблер переключили, замирает в руках своего несостоявшегося зятя и бездумно смотрит, как лаково-блестящий красного дерева гроб с телом его близнеца медленно исчезает в жадно разверзшейся могильной пасти.

Слезы все так же катятся по его враз утратившему живые краски лицу непрерывным потоком, но совершенно беззвучно. Он каким-то образом даже носом не шмыгает, и Дереку кажется, будто он обнимает статую. Или труп. Стайлз сейчас слишком похож на бездыханного Анджея с номерком на лодыжке, изломанной куклой лежащего на секционном столе.

Дерека передергивает от горьких воспоминаний, в горло вновь откуда-то из-под грудины поднимается комок, и ему приходится несколько раз сглотнуть, чтобы прогнать его обратно, но во рту все равно остается противный привкус желчи.

Они со Стайлзом стоят над свежим холмиком дольше всех, оглядывают охапки цветов, лент и прочего, Стайлз постепенно обмякает, и Дерек облегченно обмякает вместе с ним.

Им всем сейчас вот только его нервного срыва и не хватало. Попавший в больницу с сердечным приступом шериф бы не выдержал. Да Дерек и сам не образец твердости и несгибаемости.

Наконец, Стайлз вздрагивает, отрывается от созерцания особенно пышного венка, прижимается к нему, притирается всем телом и выдыхает:  
\- Анджей не любит розы.

Настоящее время. Стайлз использует настоящее время.

И даже если Дерек замечает, то не может заставить себя его поправить. Пусть, пусть, если ему так легче. Сам же он теперь вряд ли сможет произнести даже имя любимого. Во всяком случае, в ближайшее время.

\- Я знаю. Не волнуйся, лилий и незабудок тут все равно больше. – Тихо выдыхает Дерек.  
\- С ним ведь все будет хорошо? Там. – По-детски наивно спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Я надеюсь, Стайлз.  
\- А с нами?  
Даже если нет, ничего хуже уже не случится, думается Дереку, и он крепче сжимает Стайлза в своих руках:  
\- Все будет хорошо.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю.  
***  
\- Стайлз. – Тяжело опустившись на стул, зовет шериф.  
\- Да, пап? – Отзывается тот, продолжая нарезать овощи на салат, краем глаза посматривая на кипящую на плите кастрюльку со спагетти.  
\- Ты уверен? Еще не поздно съездить на собеседование хотя бы в Калифорнийский. – Вновь пытается образумить единственного теперь сына Джон.  
\- Я не поеду в колледж. Не в этом году. – Твердо, в который раз, отвечает Стайлз, ссыпая безжалостно располовиненные помидорки черри в салатник.  
\- Почему нет? Стайлз…  
\- Я тебе уже говорил, пап. Теперь, когда Ан… в общем, за тобой некому присматривать, так что я остаюсь.  
\- Стайлз, он бы не хотел…  
\- Я знаю, пап, но я не могу. Просто… не сейчас. Может, в следующем году. Не знаю. – Сглатывает горечь Стайлз и, наконец, оборачивается к отцу, силясь успокаивающе улыбнуться. Только вот выходит плохо, Стайлз отчетливо видит это в родных подернувшихся пеплом глазах.  
\- Хорошо, сын, как скажешь. – Сдается шериф.  
\- Иди отдохни, пап, я точно помню, что Мелисса настаивала на том, что тебе лучше пока минимизировать двигательную активность. Я тебя позову, когда будет готово.  
Джон кивает и, медленно поднявшись, проводит все еще слабой ладонью по короткому ежику русых волос:  
\- Спасибо, ребенок.  
\- Да ну, пап, ты чего. – Смеется Стайлз как можно менее фальшиво.

И снова чувствует, что получается не очень. Почти два месяца как все получается не очень.

Хреново, в общем, Анджи.  
***  
Десять вечера, шериф ушел к себе полчаса назад, и Стайлз никого не ждет.  
Но, видимо, этот кто-то не в курсе, а скорее ему просто пофиг, поэтому дверной звонок звучит особенно противно.

Стайлз неохотно плетется к двери и рывком распахивает ее чуть не настежь, собираясь послать незваного гостя куда-нибудь очень далеко и очень надолго:  
\- Дерек? – Ошеломленно застывает он на пороге, глупо моргает: – Что это с тобой?!  
Альфа перед ним слегка покачивается, на бледном лице неопрятная недельная щетина, глаза совсем как у кролика-альбиноса, в трясущихся руках початая бутылка виски:  
\- Я не могу, Стайлз, не могу. Я сойду без него с ума. – Хрипит Дерек и вваливается в дом, довольно бережно оттерев все еще оглоушенного омегу с прохода плечом.  
\- Эм? И что делать? – Отмирает Стилински, во все глаза наблюдая за Хейлом, целенаправленно двинувшимся в гостиную и буквально рухнувшим в любимое кресло Анджея, обхватив голову руками.  
\- Можно я побуду здесь? Недолго. – Пряча глаза, просит Дерек. Жалобно так.

Мгновение сидит, бессмысленно уставившись в пространство, потом крупно вздрагивает, встречаясь взглядом с нерешительно остановившимся в шаге Стайлзом, и сворачивается в клубок на, по-честному, давно уже просящемся на помойку предмете мебели.

Он выглядит таким потерянным, что все, что есть в Стайлзе омежьего, неукротимо поднимает голову и требует привести альфу в порядок. Хоть как, но сделать это. Немедленно.

Сию секунду, Стайлз!

\- К-конечно, Дерек. Все путем, чувак. – Кидается он к нему, осторожно укрывает стареньким пледом, скользит легонько, самыми кончиками пальцев, по растрепавшимся черным как смоль волосам. – Отдохни, я рядом. Все хорошо. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
\- Я люблю тебя. – В полудреме шепчет Дерек, подставляясь под ласкающую ладонь, вздыхает успокоенно и окончательно проваливается в сон.  
\- Любишь… конечно, любишь. Только вот не меня. – Отвечает Стайлз, отнимая руку, стекает на пол у кресла и беззвучно плачет. Снова.

Когда он уже, блядь, прекратит?..  
***  
\- Его зовут Дерек Хейл. Он жених моего старшего брата. И я его люблю. Моя жизнь – отстой. – Так начинается каждый день Стайлза вот уже несколько лет. – Поправочка – покойного брата. И да, моя жизнь все еще отстой. – Кривится омега в слегка запотевшее от утренней прохлады оконное стекло, рисует грустный смайлик и оборачивается к скрипнувшей двери.  
\- Стайлз? Что это с Дереком? Как вообще можно уснуть в этом жутком кресле? Почему ты не отвел его в гостевую спальню? – Заходит на кухню чуть менее бледный, чем вчера, Джон, качает укоризненно головой: – Он же, проснувшись, не разогнется, пожалел бы…  
\- Слушай, пап, он вчера ввалился никакущий, а я слишком хрупок и слишком себя люблю, чтобы тащить его двестифунтовую тушу на второй этаж. Поэтому оставил там, куда он сам доплелся, ясно? И кто тебе сказал, что я его не пожалел?  
\- Я вешу всего сто восемьдесят пять фунтов, Стайлз. – Кряхтит Дерек, появляясь на пороге. – И да, ты меня ну нисколечко не пожалел, могу поклясться.  
\- Ага, и солжешь. Я тебя даже укрыл! – Возмущается Стайлз и вдруг строго хмурится: – И вообще, а ну-ка, брысь с кухни. Оба. Завтрак только после того, как ты, Дерек, приведешь себя в порядок, а ты, пап, выпьешь таблетки и позвонишь Мелиссе.  
\- Ох, шериф, ваше воспитание. – Улыбается Дерек, чувствительно получает по затылку в ответ, и оба альфы ретируются в коридор.  
***  
\- Не едет в колледж? Это еще почему? Стайлз? – Вдруг долетает до Стайлза удивленный возглас.  
\- О Господи, еще один! – Чуть не давится он от неожиданности и укоризненно качает головой: – Пап, ну вот зачем, а?  
\- Ты всегда прислушивался к нему. – Жмет плечами шериф и невинно прихлебывает кофе, без кофеина. Гадость, конечно, жуткая, но хоть что-то.  
Стайлз кривится и отворачивается к требовательно ждущему ответа Дереку.  
\- Как это ты не едешь в колледж? – Повторяет Хейл, ловя раздраженный взгляд карих глаз.  
\- Ох, Дерек, тебя вообще не спрашивают! Не еду и точка.  
\- Я не позволю. Шериф, вы не против?  
Джон молча поднимает руки и встает из-за стола, подмигнув Дереку:  
\- Пойду-ка я позвоню Перришу, проверю, как там, в участке.  
\- Э-эй, пап! Не бросай меня!  
\- Не-не, это без меня, ребятки. – Закрывает за собой дверь Стилински-старший.  
\- Блин. – Досадливо буркает Стайлз, напрягается весь, предчувствуя борьбу не на жизнь, и выпаливает: – Что не понятного, Дерек? Я не оставлю отца. Он только из больницы.  
\- Стайлз, это не причина. Если в этом все дело, езжай спокойно, я позабочусь о нем в твое отсутствие. Вы же хотели поступать в Бёркли?  
\- Хотели, и что с того? – Болезненные воспоминания обступают омегу со всех сторон.

Вот они сидят с Анджеем в гостиной, с грехом пополам подсчитывают шансы на поступление и смеются, уже вовсю предвкушая студенческую жизнь… Вообще-то, им было все равно куда, главное вместе. Ну, если повезет, и чтоб Дерек согласен был ненадолго переехать вместе с ними – Анджей очень переживал насчет хрупкости «брака на расстоянии».

\- У меня есть знакомые в приемной комиссии. Стайлз, оформи онлайн-заявление, и я разберусь… – Продолжает между тем Дерек расписывать перспективы. Только кому они теперь нахер сдались?  
\- Не буду. – Хлопает по столу Стайлз и сам вздрагивает от резкого звука.  
\- Твой брат бы не хотел…  
\- Его нет! Анджея больше нет! Кого волнует, что он хотел?! – Уже откровенно вопит Стилински.  
\- Стайлз, малыш, успокойся…  
\- Я спокоен!  
\- Тогда не ори.  
\- Я не ору! Хейл, ты не обижайся, но кто ты такой, чтобы… ну, вот так вот вмешиваться в мои, наши с отцом, дела? – Несет Стайлза.  
Дерек отшатывается от него, как от прокаженного, зрачки его сужаются чуть не до точки, а радужка вспыхивает алым:  
\- Кто такой?.. – Рычит он, показывая клыки.

Стайлзу тут бы и прикусить язык, но его ведь несет и не роняет. Ему плохо, больно и хочется сдохнуть, но больше всего, больше всего ему хочется, всегда хотелось… Дерека.

От этого хочется сдохнуть вдвойне.

Он чужой! Чужой, Стайлз, не твой! И заботится он о тебе лишь в память о брате! И не смей воображать большего, слышишь?! Не смей!

\- Никто, – с каким-то садистским удовольствием нахально выдает Стайлз ни разу не правду, – это Анджею ты имел право предъявлять, не мне. – И это неправда тоже. Да Стайлз молиться на Дерека готов. – Я свободный омега, если не заметил, к тому же совершеннолетний. Это моя жизнь, Хейл, и я делаю с ней, что захочу. – Последнее ближе всего к истине.

К горькой и простой истине.

Стайлз один в ответе за то, что творится в его жизни. И по-другому не будет.

Потому что Дерек… да, Дерек все еще чужой жених. Так что пусть отваливает, ибо Стайлз очень надеется попасть после этой гребанной жизни на Небеса, к Анджею. А перманентное вожделение его возлюбленного этому наверняка не поспособствует.

\- Отлично. Очень по-взрослому, Стайлз, отказываться от блестящего будущего. Ради… ради надуманной вины и жалости к самому себе. – Поднимается на ноги едва не проваливающийся в бета-релиз Дерек.  
\- Пошел к черту! И чтобы больше не смел являться сюда в хлам! Я тебе не Анджей. – Огрызается уязвленный и напуганный такой проницательностью Стайлз. Дерек молчит.  
Молчит, но на пороге застывает:  
\- Все верно, Стайлз, – оборачивается он, упирается в дверной косяк обеими руками – дерево жутко скрипит под нечеловеческой хваткой – и чеканит: – Ты. Не. Анджей.

Когда хлопает входная дверь, Стайлз крупно вздрагивает и шепчет, глотая привычно беззвучные слезы:  
\- Я не Анджей, я не Анджей, я не… Проклятье, братишка, ну почему сбили не меня?!..  
***  
\- Собирайся.  
\- Чего? Дерек, ты охренел? Шесть утра! – Сонно хлопает глазами Стилински.  
\- Я отвезу тебя в Бёркли, твой будущий декан очень заинтересовался той работой по истории обрезания, что я ему отправил. – Невозмутимый Дерек удобно усаживается в компьютерное кресло и засекает: – У тебя пятнадцать минут.  
\- Бля! С каких пор до тебя с первого раза не доходит? Стареешь? Я не еду в чертов колледж! – Все еще ошалело со сна выдает Стайлз.  
\- Нет, ты едешь, даже если для этого мне придется связать тебя, засунуть в рот кляп и доставить в кампус в багажнике Камаро. – Шипит, точно кобра, Дерек.

Стайлз с минуту молча смотрит в ставшие родными светлые глаза, буквально горящие решимостью привести только что озвученный план в исполнение, булькает что-то неразборчивое и, наконец, покоряется.

Видимо, не судьба ему попасть на Небеса. Не судьба.  
***  
Бёркли дается ему нелегко не только из-за вечной тревоги за отца – Стайлзу почти физически не хватает Дерека.

И да, за него он тоже волнуется. Больше насчет того, как бы чертов Хейл не надумал за его отсутствие обзавестись новым омегой.

Ничего такого, просто за Анджея обидно.

Ну-ну, надо только почаще себе об этом напоминать.  
***  
Стайлз возвращается после экзамена, последнего в этом семестре, слава всем Богам, и первым, что видит в своей комнате в общаге, оказывается Дерек:  
\- Какого? Чувак, у тебя что-то с чувством личного пространства! Перестань вламываться ко мне, как к себе домой! – возмущенно тычет в него пальцем, на что Дерек лишь тепло улыбается.  
\- Шериф прислал за тобой, боится, что пару тысяч миль ты и твое голубое корыто без того, чтобы потерять по дороге ведро запчастей, не осилите.  
\- Что?! А ну-ка, убирайся отсюда, грубиян! Моя Джипи еще нас всех переживет!  
Дерек мгновенно мрачнеет и выдыхает:  
\- А вот этого не надо.  
Стайлз пристыженно затыкается.  
***  
Каникулы подходят к концу и Стайлзу прямо-таки жутко не хочется уезжать из Бикон Хиллз. Тут папа, Скотт, который предпочел учебе работу в единственной на весь город ветлечебнице, родная комната, ПлейСтейшн.

Тут Дерек.

Дерек, который все каникулы провел где-то неподалеку, если не на расстоянии вытянутой руки, в общем, был рядом, даже, можно сказать, до неприличия рядом, и как-то странно на него поглядывал, кусая губы, будто что-то мучительно обдумывая.

\- Дерек, я не могу это принять. – Чеканит Стайлз, глупо пялясь на знакомую темно-синюю бархатную коробочку, понимая теперь, на что именно так мучительно решался Дерек. – Нет. – Прячет дрожащие пальцы за спину и отрицательно мотает головой, как отнекивающийся от шалости ребенок. – Нет-нет-нет.  
\- Стайлз, тебе пойдет, это же… – Пробует снова Дерек, опасливо обхватывая и все-таки вытягивая одно из тонких запястий, правое, обратно вперед.  
\- Это Анджея! Это. Его. Ты покупал его для него. Дерек, да за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я не буду носить этот браслет.  
\- Но это же не… не брачный браслет, Стайлз! Это всего лишь… безделушка. И я ведь не успел, в общем, он новый… Он… для тебя, Стайлз.  
\- Уходи, Дерек. – Просит Стайлз, отворачиваясь, и уже собирается захлопнуть дверь, как Дерек рывком разворачивает его к себе, ловко защелкивает замочек уже на левой руке и крепко, собственнически целует не успевшие выдохнуть смачное ругательство губы.

Стайлз почти уверен, что это сон. Кошмарно прекрасный сон.

\- Вот теперь это брачный браслет. – Спустя годы по ощущениям, удовлетворенно заглядывает Дерек в аномально расширенные зрачки, почти скрывшие коньячную радужку.  
Стайлз его почти не видит, только выдыхает загнанно:  
\- Ты! Ты… Ты с ума сошел, – с трудом фокусируется он.  
\- Может и сошел. – Не спорит Дерек и вновь наклоняется к давно желанным губам.

Как давно? Важно ли это? Дереку плевать на то, что скажут люди, он устал быть правильным. И страдать. Анджей наверняка простит им. А если нет, что ж, главное, что в Аду они будут вместе.

\- Наверное, я тоже. – Бессильно шепчет Стайлз, прежде чем самому податься вперед, жадно ловя второй в своей жизни поцелуй.

Чужой?

Нет, наконец-то свой и ничей больше.  
***  
\- Прости меня, Анджей. Прости, пожалуйста, но… но это выше моих сил. Я слишком сильно его люблю, чтобы суметь прогнать, – просит Стайлз, – да и поздно уже, – нервно хихикает, тяжело наклоняется, придерживая заметно округлившийся живот ладонью, на которой поблескивает совсем простенький ободок обручального кольца, и опускает на успевший сплошь укрыться снегом могильный холм букет белых лилий.


	2. То, что никто и никогда не узнает

_...Но мёртвое пусть спит в мемориалах._ ©

То, что никто и никогда не узнает, покоится за плинтусом на чердаке старого дома бывшего шерифа Бикон Хиллз. На этот чердак и в лучшие-то времена забирались только по особым случаям (что вернее, беспрекословным приказам), а уж теперь, когда Джон практически переехал в особняк Хейлов, и подавно. Так что тоненькую синюю тетрадь, обернутую потрепанной обложкой с огромными буквами «Химия», обнаружить просто-напросто некому. Да и кому придет в голову шариться за плинтусом, верно?

На то и было рассчитано.

Почерк не нервный, но летящий, буквы не то чтобы округлые, но и не угловатые, красивый, в общем-то, почерк. Легкий, мальчишеский.

И страшная, истерическая боль в каждом слове.

«Господи, до чего я докатился! Завел дневник, как какая-нибудь сопливая омега! И блин, ведь не как-нибудь, а самым старомодным способом. На бумаге! Ну как есть, сопливая омега!  
Хах, вообще-то, я и есть омега, но уж никак не сопливая. Да, и не смей ржать, Стайлз! (зачеркнуто)  
Черт, что за чушь я несу, самому смешно. (зачеркнуто)  
Так о чем бишь я? Ах да, короче, мне просто необходимо выговориться, кажется, я просто сойду с ума, если не поделюсь этим, но… но не с кем. Да, Стайлз, не с кем. Не с кем, кроме тебя, моего любимого братишки.  
Но и тебе, малыш, я не в силах открыть правду. Я просто не могу. Вот и выбрал бумагу, она, как известно, не краснеет, а ты никогда это не прочтешь, поэтому… поэтому я просто притворюсь, что ты рядом, хорошо?  
Ну так вот, знаешь…  
Господи, как трудно-то… это даже мысленно произнести трудно, а уж написать…  
Так, выдохнули – написали!  
Дерек.  
Ну, уже неплохо. Так, дальше…  
Дерек перепутал.  
Да не смейся ты! (зачеркнуто)  
Дерек перепутал нас с тобой, Стайлз.  
Точнее, меня. Меня с тобой.  
Как это? А очень просто.  
Он выбрал меня и перепутал.  
Выбрал не того. Ведь ты, ты был первым, кого он повстречал. Первым, кого он заметил. Выделил из толпы.  
Ты. Не я.  
Вас свела тогда сама Судьба! Неужели не помнишь, как примчался домой, сверкая глазами, схватил меня подмышку и потащил в конец улицы, смотреть на него. Только что переехавшего, но уже успевшего испытать на себе чуть ли не весь запас твоего красноречия, в то время как ты, вообще-то, как потом выяснилось, сам на него наехал на скейте?..  
Он так на тебя поглядывал тогда, дергая уголками рта, будто все время боялся рассмеяться. И столько жизни было в его глазах. Сейчас они другие.  
Господи, как вообще вышло, что предложение получил я, а не ты?  
Честно, я до сих пор не понимаю. И что держит его теперь тоже.  
Это дико, и я, наверное, сошел с ума, но это правда.  
Почему? Да потому что.  
Я сначала думал, что мне кажется. Думал упорно. Со всем пылом. Ты знаешь, как я умею. Но неделю назад ты укатил с нашими на озеро, а я…  
Ну ты в курсе, остался на пересдачу у Харриса, рабочую тетрадь которого я сейчас поганю этим бредом. Впрочем, да пошел он! (зачеркнуто)  
Блин, я сломал ручку, прикинь? Ладно, остался карандаш. (выцветшая синяя тушь шариковой ручки и правда сменяется таким же выцветшим грифелем)  
Так вот… Кажется… Я сказал, кажется?  
Да черт, мне НЕ кажется. Не кажется, блядь, понимаешь?!  
Потому что он теряет ко мне всякий интерес, если тебя нет рядом. Да!  
Вот и теперь Дерек как будто потерялся.  
Он постоянно оглядывается, будто ему чего-то не хватает. А на меня… на меня почти не смотрит. А если и смотрит, то взгляд такой, словно сквозь. И от моих прикосновений его едва не передергивает, представляешь?  
Это настолько невыносимо, что я пошел к Дитону и прямо спросил, вот прямо так и спросил – может ли альфа перепутать свою пару, если их таких двое?.. Ну, мы же однояйцевые близнецы. Идентичные. Разные, но идентичные.  
И знаешь, что? О мой бог! Я чуть не рехнулся!..  
Без лишних слов. Он может. Может.  
Его пара ты, а я всего лишь твой старший брат. Слишком похожий, но не тот.  
Не его.  
Стайлз, как же так? Почему?..  
Впрочем, ты-то тут при чем? Если кто и виноват, то это я. Я же всегда чувствовал, всегда, с самого начала!..  
Только… только, будь я проклят, но ни ты, ни Дерек об этом не узнаете.  
Прости меня, Стайлз. Прости, пожалуйста, но я слишком сильно его люблю и отпустить…  
Нет, я не смогу отпустить его даже к своему собственному отражению.»


End file.
